The Damascus Chronicles
Throughout the Scarab's adventures, we find ourselves laughing, and crying as our characters develop and life goes on. A truly powerful tale about love, hate and I.T knowledge." ''- IGN '''The Damascus Chronicles' is a Japanese, action-adventure, sci-fi drama anime produced by Tenteki Nonoju in association with EA. The series is broadcast in the United States and Canada on the basic cable network, Channel 420. It premiered on January 18th, 2006 and ended on August 3rd, 2012. The series has a total of 98 episodes spread across 6 seasons. The story focuses around The Scarab, a small-town man who lives a double life as an I.T teacher and superhero who vows to avenge his father by killing his ruthless murder, The Screenbreaker. As he discovers more and more about The Screenbreaker, he goes deeper and deeper into the criminal underbelly and uncovers deadly secrets. The show has received critical ratings and has been nominated for various Emmy's for the show's writing and animation. Plot SummaryCategory:All Things Top Notch Season 1 In the first season, the story focuses on The Scarab and his life as a teacher. This season has an emphasis on character development and introduction. Much like Doctor Who, The Damascus Chronicles has a new and unique villain in each season. Season 1's main antagonist is The Screenbreaker Season 2 At the end of Season 1, the Scarab is thrown into a strange world known as the Library, where he meets the Library Gentlemen. The Gentlemen decide to help the Scarab escape the Library, but season 2's villain, The Fun Nazi, constantly halts their progress to do so. Eventually he escapes to find his school completely taken over by The Screenbreaker. Season 3 When The Scarab returns, the school has been taken over by The Screenbreaker who has broken every laptop screen in the school, and is forcing all the students to steal laptops, bring them to the school, then smash them in a big pile. The Scarab prevents this from happening, and confronts the Screenbreaker, which is actually James Lloyd in disguise and not actually The Screenbreaker, who is attempting to use the school's students as an army to take over the world. The Scarab easily stops him from doing so. Season 4 After Jamie's failed attempt at taking over the world, The Scarab doesn't have anything to do for a while, so he contemplates giving up being a superhero, feeling as if there is no crime left to threaten his school. When he goes into retirement, he becomes lonely and delves into his thoughts. He writes a biography on his life and thoughts. This season focuses solely on The Scarab and his feelings. The main antagonist of Season 4 is Loneliness. Season 5 It is revealed The Screenbreaker, without the Scarab, lost interest in crime, and went through the same phase as The Scarab did in Season 4. Tired of The Scarab's absence, The Screenbreaker attempted to clone him, which results in the creation of The Scarab's Evil Twin, nicknamed Evil Scarab. Evil Scarab is even more evil than The Screenbreaker, and in this season, The Screenbreaker takes the role as protagonist and must fight Evil Scarab. Considered by many fans to be the best season in the show. Season 6 After Evil Scarab is defeated and killed, The Screenbreaker returns to his old tricks, just in time to meet the Scarab again. The Scarab expresses his feelings to The Screenbreaker, and says he is retiring. The Screenbreaker decides maybe enough is enough, and joins The Scarab's I.T classes again. In the episode Old Habits, The Screenbreaker believes he has finally gotten rid of his evil side, but begins developing urges to break screens again. Eventually, he completely loses control and builds a machine to destroy every laptop screen in the world. The Scarab and The Screenbreaker face off in the climatic finale to decide the fate of humanity's screens... in space!